Disposable Blackmail
by PreciseNerd
Summary: This tells the story of "Edith Prior"/ Amanda Ritter. It is presumed she is related to Tris, so this tells the story of how the dystopian Chicago and the Prior family came to be.


**This is my current Divergent story on "Edith Prior" and her real name Amanda Ritter. Heavily orchestrated from paper to keyboard, here is my story "Disposable Blackmail" This will be categorized as "Divergent Violent" and about the same language as Divergent. Do the disclaimer, Eric!**

**Eric: "Ugh… PreciseNerd does not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. Enjoy, I guess. Can I please go back to sharpening my knifes?"**

Dead leaves crunches under my boot soles. Dust clouded my vision as I walked. My body almost crumbled from fatigue and sadness. When I submerged and made it to the hazy clearing that led to the forest, I looked back. I resented the war, but I felt like I would miss this place. The forest wasn't much; it's just a few numerous trees, maybe a few acres. I heard past the gate at the end of the forest, there was an abandoned city named Chicago. It sounded like a great city to escape. I could see the billowing black smoke in the distance, where I escaped my mother and went to school, my glorious apartment and my boyfriend, Thomas Prior. _Get over it, you will see him once the plan is commenced,_ my mind said. The world had just crashed and crumbled beyond my horrified eyes, and I was thinking about a boy. The city I once called my haven was now horrid at the moment. The pictures I took flashed in my head: people handing from telephone poles, neighbors shooting each other, girlfriends pointing their guns mercilessly at their boyfriends' head. If you saw those pictures I took on my cheap little camera, you would scream and run for your dear life. In the safe-house, I made the mistake of showing one of Thomas' friends some of the pictures when he was begging for information on his family's status. I showed it to him and he screamed, ran out and let his raincoat engulf him as the blindness aided him in tripping on the jagged rocks and he fell into a small lake. He screamed and screamed inside the lake splashing, until he died later on from hypothermia. I was in the safe-house thinking he just needed to cool down. One of the armed men from one of the scattered sides left a note on the door, saying he had witnessed the whole thing. He just wanted something to cling to, hope, relief, anything. And this small device which had been my hobby induced his madness. A hobby I enjoyed turned horrid and despicable.

My mother is a sweet woman, but a little bit at the start of the war, (when I was one) things evolved. I have spent sixteen years of my life with her mumbling, "Hope…hope" ever since I was a little over one years old. After my father died (when I was one) my mother took for the worst. She moved to a small cabin on the outskirts of the forest, engulfed in a small cluster of trees. I haven't seen her since I was seventeen, when I ran off to the city for school, without her consent. I decided to come back before the "big plan" came into action and since the aftermath of the 20 year ongoing war was horrible.

"Happy 19th birthday, Hope!" she said dreamily as I treaded in.

She had called me Hope ever since we moved. If you have not noticed, my mother is not very stable. My real name is Amanda Ritter. I saw a faded photo of me as a baby with my name on the back when we were packing. I was too young to comprehend, but I kept it now that I could. My little sister, Edith sat next to her at in an old wicker chair. I feel sorry for her; I abandoned her for school with my psycho mother. I'm going to repay her and help her get the hell out of this broken and crazy town. I was too jealous- my mother remembered Edith's name. Technically, I found Edith on the streets when she was five and I was twelve. So, she is now twelve and happy to be called my sister, even when she really isn't my sister. Anyways, the plan is going to be pretty elaborate. It's a work in progress though. I have three other leaders to accompany me in leadership. One of them is Thomas and the other two are some of his colleagues. There are four groups with fifty in each. The fifty are chosen based on their role in the war. They could have been anything- to a medic, scientist, volunteer or even soldier; but they all had to have one thing in common, a rebellious nature. Most have chosen their group- whether it's Erudite (the intelligent), Amity (the peaceful), Abnegation (the selfless), Candor (the honest) or Dauntless (the brave). But we all have one definite title- Divergent.


End file.
